Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres: The Misadventure
by MoLtReS146
Summary: It was about time I made a Legendary Bird fic. It's about Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres getting accidently thrown off to a jungle, and then some. Contains some humor as well.


The Orange Islands. Area: Shamouti. Islands in focus: Fire, Ice, and Lightning.

It's a nice, sunny day in the mid-morning. The weather is mild and small ripples occur on the water. The only thing that is seen on the water is a medium-sized boat. A tiny figure flies in the Ice Island area. Closer look: a bird. Who?: Articuno.

The ice Pokemon flaps slowly around its island home; its tail feathers blowing in the breeze created by the rushing air from the titan bird's wing flaps.

sfghhhkhjhgyhghghggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" it screeched.

Author: Oops, maybe I'll just have the Pokemon language translated.

__

*translation*

"HEY, ZAPDOS! MOLTRES! GET OUT HERE! THE WEATHER'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Author: That's better.

Out of the other two islands, two more avian Pokemon soar out: Zapdos and Moltres. They join Articuno in a flight around the islands.

"Gee, I don't know about you two, but something inside me's telling me to take a vacation from here for a while.," explained Zapdos.

"Hmm, good idea," replied Moltres.

"Sure," said Articuno. "-What the?!?" Articuno looked at the water below them.

"Huh???" asked its colleagues.

There was a weird bubbling in the water. There was no sign of a cause.

"What is that?!" stammered Moltres. "It looks like a Gyarados feeding frenzy!"

"Maybe not. Seems to me like something blew up," added Articuno.

"I guess," said Zapdos, "maybe that red stick thing that humans call 'dynamite'".

"Nah," replied its other two partners in arms.

The spot of water churned even more, and then a scuba diver was thrown out. He was heading right at the three birds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT BIG OLD RUSTY OIL DRUM WAS PACKED UNDER PRESSURE! OH NO NOT INTO THOSE BIRDS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!…"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Articuno, trying to veer out of the way. Too late. The scuba diver slammed into Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, sending _them _flying. The diver then fell back into the water with a big splash. When he surfaced, he sighed.

"Well, the good news was that the oil drum didn't have oil in it. It was probably hydrogen or something. Who would ever want to fill an old oil drum with a type of gas and throw it into the ocean? Oh well." He then started making his way back to the boat and the now busted drum.

%$#@^JnjkHgfdserewqUI

Meanwhile, the birds were trying desperately to stop being thrown off.

"AAHH! What will happen if we fall into water?!" screamed Moltres, flapping its wings to try to stop.

"I DON'TSEE WATERRR!" Zapdos chimed in, doing the same thing.

"LOOKS LIKE A FOREST!!!" Articuno managed to get a good look at the ground beneath them.

They then felt themselves falling downward. Luckily, all of them managed to get some control, but they couldn't try to land softly.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA PLUMMET LIKE A STONE INTO A TREE!" Zapdos said.

The three birds then felt foliage, and themselves crashing.

sdfhjuyt765432980-=lkmnbvcDFTHNVC!@#

Moltres picked its head up, and smelled burning leaves. Looking around, the firebird noticed that they were in a tree branch, and the flames from its wings, tail, and crest had set some nearby leaves on fire. Using its body and feet, Moltres quickly extinguished them. Articuno got up and preened its feathers.

"Great. I hope my tail feathers didn't get too messed up. Those are the biggest part of my physical appearance!"

Zapdos took a look around them.

"I think we're far away from the Orange Islands. It's a jungle out there!"

Moltres and Articuno looked at Zapdos. The electric bird looked at the two of them. "Literally."

From their treetop perch, the Legendary Birds could see brightly colored flowers, some brightly colored parrots, and a brightly colored frog.

"Lots of brightly colored life forms," commented Articuno.

After a while, the three Pokemon took off and soared high over this jungle. The sky was gray. The only other bird they saw was an eagle.

"Hmm, this reminds me. I feel hungry," said Moltres. The three then swooped down into a tree, trying to find a small mammal to feast on. Moltres looked at the ground and then flew down. The other two watched, but the fire titan bird disappeared into the thick vegetation about 30 feet below. Nothing was set on fire.

After a bit, Moltres flew back up into the tree, with a partially burnt ratlike animal in its beak. Putting the food down, it said, "There's a whole group of these things down there. Just sneak up and freeze or shock them. That'll work."

Zapdos and Articuno dove down to the place where Moltres was before. A small band of those mammals were foraging for food as well. The Pokemon shot out their respective element at a rat thing they chose. Making sure the food was dead, they flew back into the tree.

After they finished eating the rat things, the birds took off again.

"That was tasty," said Articuno. "I kind of had trouble eating it in the beginning while letting the ice thaw."

They continued flying into the sunset. When it was dark, they decided to spend the night in the nearby "really tall tree". (It was around 50 feet taller than the surrounding trees.) The three of them landed on the thickest branch they could find, tucked their heads under their wings, and went to sleep, at least TRIED to…

A half hour later, Zapdos heard what seemed to be drum beats and chants. Getting up, it motioned the two other titan birds to get up and follow.

"I wonder what humans are doing in this remote region," explained Zapdos. "Come on, let's check it out." Moltres and Articuno nodded and joined Zapdos in a flight down the tree. Articuno accidently awakened a sleeping parrot, who squawked in alarm and flew away. Moltres set a flower on fire. The Pokemon noticed it and put it out with the front of its wings. Zapdos crashed into a branch. (ow)

The birds landed behind a bush at the edge of a clearing. From their hiding spot, they could see small huts made out of bark and leaves. A campfire was about 5 meters away. People dressed in tribal clothing sat around it.

"Hmm,…natives. They seem to be in every kind of habitat area," said Moltres.

"No wonder there are drum beats. And weird words being shouted. I can't see the source, though," added Articuno.

Zapdos shifted over to the other side of the bush. "Look."

There, at a farther distance from the campfire, was a totem pole. A bunch of the natives were worshipping it and dancing around it. (A weird religion.) Somebody else was beating a drum (Now that's where the beats came from.) They were chanting words in their own language.

"Look at that. Those humans are saying things in a language that even _we_ can't understand," said Articuno. "We can understand what's spoken by the humans back in the Pokemon World, and that's about the only human language we know." (And duh, they also know Pokemon language. Duh. They speak it. Duh. Most Pokemon speak it. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.) Moltres heard a rustling noise right behind them, and quickly turned around to look. It saw an odd-shaped dark figure.

"IS THAT A REALLY POWERFUL GHOST POKEMON?! RUUUUN!"

Zapdos calmed Moltres down. "No, there aren't any Pokemon here. This probably isn't in the Pokemon World. I haven't seen another Pokemon besides you two since I saw a Raticate on my island earlier this morning."

But it was too late. Moltres had already flown out into the clearing and was about to fly up into the trees. But the natives noticed and stood alert. The ones that were dancing around the totem pole stopped, along with the drummer. 

"OOGGAA BARU WAH!" shouted one of the natives who were worshipping the totem pole.

Author: Umm, maybe I should get the natives' language translated, too.

"GET THAT BIRD!"

A young girl added to him.

"Be careful of its fire!"

Moltres stood there, dumbfounded. Some natives ran into a hut and got out a huge net.

"OH NO THEY'RE GONNA CAPTURE ME!" Moltres screamed. Zapdos and Articuno quickly rushed in to help their friend. 

"Ooh, two more birds! Catch them," said the drummer. More nets were taken out, along with clubs and spears. Uh oh.

They flew up and started shooting their elements out. (Not to kill the natives, more like throw them off and destroy their items.) Moltres happily incinerated a spear and club and burned a hole in a net. The natives simply got more. Zapdos shocked a native, when Articuno shot an Ice Beam at another. One native took his club and hit Moltres right in the stomach. The Pokemon was stunned for a bit while letting the extrme pain go away, but before it made another move for a flaming attack, a net went over it and brought it down. Giving its traditional girl scream, Moltres tried whacking the natives that were trying to hold the net down with its wings. Noticing that the flames were burning the net, they put more and more to keep Moltres in. They then took nails made out of animal bone and hammered them to hold the net in place. But with the bird's struggling, they came out of the ground.

Meanwhile, two woman natives ambushed Zapdos with anet, pinning it down. Zapdos was about to shock them, when a man came over hit the Pokemon with his club in an attempt to knock it out. (Kind of like a Pokemon trainer trying to catch a wild Pokemon.) Zapdos then gave up and lay there. At the same time, Articuno was brought down with a club and netted.

"Disturb…not…the harmony…of Fire…Ice…or Lightning…" Articuno weakly mumbled, remembering the legend that came true a while back. The natives the dragged the three birds, who now gave up struggling and just lay there, right next there. A few natives took a big stick, laid it at the Legendary Birds' feet, and let some fellow tribespeople tie their feet to it with a very sturdy rope. Some of the strongest people picked it up and marched it over to two more poles sticking out of the ground, and tied the pole with the birds hanging from it to them. The entire village then bowed to the totem pole, put out the campfire, and went back to their huts.

hyggftttfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Later in the night, at the hanging pole, Articuno was getting sick of it.

Articuno: Aahh! My feet are turning blue!

Moltres: Your feet ARE blue.

Articuno: I mean bluer than they already are!

Moltres: Well, I can't even feel my feet!

Zapdos: Mine feel like needles are sticking in them.

Articuno: Hmm…it's raining. THE WORLD'S WEATHER IS NOW UNBALANCED BECAUSE OF OUR CAPTURE!

Zapdos: I don't think so. It rains a lot here. I saw lots of rain today.

Moltres: Ditto.

Articuno: Where?!

Moltres: Not _that_ ditto.

Moltres then came up with a plan. It took one wing, and brushed it against the rope that the Pokemon was suspended from. The rope burned away, letting the bird drop to the ground.

"Ow, my feet…"

Zapdos stared at Moltres in amazement. "Moltres, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"No, I just came that way." Moltres then burned away Zapdos and Articuno's ropes. After the three birds got their senses in their feet back, they took off and started to fly away from the village.

"Let's just go back to the Orange Islands!" said Articuno. They swerved through the trees while slowly ascending. But their flight was stopped short by a rustle.

"What's that?" asked Moltres. A growl was heard and a jaguar pounced at them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The birds then tried to freeze, shock, and burn the jaguar, but it dodged them and tried to bring the Pokémon down. Then all at once, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres shot out their attacks, hitting the big cat and knocking it out. The birds then flew up into the moonlit night sky, flying straight toward the Orange Islands.

After several hours of flying, they came out of the jungle and found a small fishing village right on the coast. They landed on the top of a large building and fell asleep to the crashing surf.

They woke up the next morning to bright sunlight.

"Come on," said Moltres. "We need to get back to the islands."

The other two Pokémon joined the firebird in a flight directly out to the open sea.

After a few hours flight (in the middle of the open sea), Articuno felt tired, so it froze the ocean below them with a few Ice Beams, letting the three birds land and walk.

"My wings are killing me!" shrieked the Pokémon, relieved to get on its feet.

"But soon our feet will be killing us!" added Zapdos.

"Oh…"

"I can melt it for you after a while…"

"Ah, take that back, let's fly. It'll take us quicker anyway."

They all took off again and Moltres melted the ice flow that covered almost all of the ocean in their view.

"That adds a few more inches to the ever growing global sea depth," the bird commented.

More flying. No other life forms seen except a Gyarados and some non-Pokémon gull. Then some islands appeared in the distance.

"AN ISLAND CHAIN! WE'RE BACK!" Zapdos squawked in excitement.

"But are they ours?" asked Moltres.

"Nope. There's five. Who knows where in the orange Archipelago we are, if this is even the Orange Islands," said Articuno.

They flew down to find somebody to ask. They then spotted a Politoed sitting on the beach. It looked up at the three birds in awe.

"Excuse me," said Moltres, "where are we?"

"The island or the area?"

"Area."

"The Orange Islands."

"Good. Thank you."

They then flew high up to get a good view. Seeing the Fire, Ice, and Lightning Island area, they immediately swooped in a partially downward descent towards those islands. Before breaking up, they noticed Lugia stick his head out of the water. Zapdos stopped the psychic bird.

"Where we were, long story Lugia, got to go!" It then darted off towards Lightning Island. Articuno and Moltres, seeing their partner speed off, flew back to their own islands.

"Wait…" Lugia said telepathically. No use. They were gone before the words could get to them. The Pokémon then just dove back under water, where he noticed a diver (same one) struggling with an oil drum. (A label read "CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE".) The diver saw Lugia, just floated there, and then swam for his life towards the boat nearby.

Meanwhile, up in the sky…

"Huh? Where's Lugia?"

Ho-oh saw Lugia with his head out of the water a few minutes ago, but now the phoenix lost sight of the water guardian.

"Oh well…" the bird then flew away.

__

Pokémon translator off.

Author: Okay, no more pkmn translations for now. The end.

*a Pikachu jumps on the author*

Pikachu: Pika!!!

Author: Okay, that's enough.

THE END

Author: Oops, wrong font.

THE END


End file.
